Our Own World
by mozzi-girl
Summary: Series of one-shots on Mal Fallon and Natara Williams growing up together. How they get closer every point in there lives, starting with their first day of school. Other characters include Ken, Amy, Kai, Blaise, Jacob and more.
1. Chapter 1

_Our Own World_

_Chapter One_

_How I Met You_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone, this is one of my three new stories that I'm writing. Technically it's a couple of one-shots that link in with one another about Mal and Natara becoming closer as they grow up. I hope you enjoy it! It won't be my main priority, as 'Capital Holiday' is, but I'll try to update when I can. <strong>_

_**Review? Thanks :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mal's POV<strong>_

"Yes mommy."

I repeated a number of times as my mother gave me a _very _long list of instructions of what to do and what not to do on my first day of school.

"And remember Malachi, even if you get angry with someone. _No getting into any fights._"

"Yes mommy."

I furrowed my brow, like I was going to listen to _that_ one. No kid messes with me! My mommy started to comb my hair, despite my protests and attempts and running away.

"Aw, come on Angela, lighten up. He'll be fine."

I heard a voice call from in the doorway, I turned to look and saw my dad, Jacob Fallon, leaning against the door frame, smirking at me. I struggled out of my mother's death grip and charged at him. He just laughed and scooped me up in his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Hey there son."

"Do I have to go to 'school' today; can't we just stay home and play cops and robbers again?"

Dad just laughed at me, so I pulled his hair. He didn't seem fazed by my attempt, but it did make me feel better.

"Afraid not Mal. You have to go to school."

"Ah hell" I mumbled

I made a visible pout at my dad, but he just dismissed it. How did my cuteness act not work! I'd been working on it forever! Suddenly his face got all serious and he placed me on the floor. My mother gasped and covered her mouth.

"Malachi Charles Fallon, were on earth did you learn such language!" she yelled, it kind of scared me, so I hid behind Dad.

"It's alright Angela," My dad cut in, thankfully "Mal, we don't use language like that. You're too young."

I nodded and apologised, only then did he smile again and mommy kissed my forehead. I caught myself in the mirror on the way out and glared at my reflection. My mother had left to get my sister ready for school as well, but Dad said he'd take me. I liked spending time with him, since he was always at work... His job was cool though, I wanted to be Captain like him when I grow up. He takes down bad guys and kicks but! He's like a superhero, but without the cape. I never understood the cape... to girly for my liking!

We stood outside his squad car and I gazed up at it. It was so cool. My dad noticed me staring and ruffled my hair. I laughed and hugged his leg. He was too tall to hug anywhere else; I wanted to hug him like mommy does. Although he does pick me up sometimes and hugs me that way. I got in the front seat, since daddy lets me when mommy isn't around. I looked in the car mirror again and fixed my hair the way I liked it. Dad just laughed at me, something he seems to do a lot. The car journey started off pretty silent, but I wanted to talk to him, so I said

"Dad," He nodded "Is school scary?"

Within seconds my dad's attention was on me. He looked at me and smiled.

"No son, it's pretty damn cool. I mean, you meet new friends and maybe even a girl you like."

"Ew. Girl's have cooties."

"Heh... no son, girls don't have cooties. I promise."

"Then why are they so annoying, my sister has cooties, I know she does!"

"If you say so Mal, but answer me this. Does mommy have cooties?"

I had to think about his question for a moment. But no, mommy doesn't have cooties. She's my mommy.

"No... She's my mommy."

"Yes, but mommy is a girl, just like your sister."

"... Ew."

I asked Dad to tell me a story about his job like he always does, but he refused. Even when I pouted. He just said

"I'll tell you one when you get home."

Without another word, he pulled up outside a large building. I guessed this was my school, since loads of other kids were heading inside. Dad got out before me, but I shortly followed. He walked over to the front gate with me hot on his heels. I didn't like this new place... at all. I saw a bunch of other kids clinging to their parents as well, some cootie infested girls crying but only one stood out to me. She seemed different. Her mother and baby sister were saying goodbye, kissing her on her forehead. She was a little shorter than me, and had coffee coloured hair. Her skin was darker than mine, and I liked it. She had really pretty eyes; they were green and sparkled in the sunlight. She didn't seem upset about going to school, unlike the other girls. After hugging her mother, she waved and walked into the school gates. Only now did I notice my Dad was talking to me.

"Son,"

I looked up at him and released my death grip on his trousers. I kept on glancing at the mysterious girl who was getting further and further out of my sight.

"Yes."

"I'll meet you here at the end of the day alright?"

"Okay Dad, I'll be fine!"

"I know you will," He ruffled my hair and bends down to my height "Just promise me something Mal."

"Yeah Dad?"

"You know those moves I taught you about self defence?"

"Yup! Where I grab them in a headlock and knee them in-"

"Exactly, don't use them on your class mates."

"Awww... that's no fun."

"Who said school was fun! Anyway, you better run along now, I love you."

"Yeah, yeah I love you too."

My dad smiled and kissed my forehead gently. I walked in the school gates, following all the other children to see where they were going. My dad saw me off and waved before leaving. Only when he left did I start to feel completely alone. It was scary, being on my own, not knowing anyone.

...

Me and what I guessed were my class were all stood in a large classroom. My teachers were observing us, making sure we were alright. I didn't like it, I felt caged. I looked around, clutching my school bag pack tightly when my eyes fell on the girl that I saw earlier. She was sat alone in the far corner of the room. No one tried to make conversation with her and she seemed sad. Since I was on my own as well I made my way over. As I approached her, she stared at the ground not making eye contact.

"Hello," I started, hoping for a response.

The girl tilted her head up slightly and looked at me.

"H-Hello." She whispered, I could hardly hear her.

"I'm Malachi Fallon, but I don't like that name very much, so you can call me Mal."

I sat next to her and she turned to face me. I saw her smile a little when I stuck out my hand for her to shake. She took my hand and shook it lightly; her skin was soft... like mommies.

"Natara Mansingh."

"Can I call you Nat?"

"Oh, I guess so"

"Awesome."

We just sat and talked for ages, I told her about how cool my dad was and his awesome job. Natara told me about her family, they were rich. I admit it, I was jealous. She said she didn't see her father very often, and that was something we had in common. Eventually we were told to find a seat, and I sat next to Nat. Some other guys and girls joined us on our table. The room fell silent when the tall teacher started speaking.

"Hello everyone, I'm Miss Miller."

Everyone said hello in unison and fell silent again. I took this time to look around the people who were on my table. There was a blonde girl, who had lightly tanned skin and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Next to her was a small girl, with short black hair and large brown eyes. Beside her was a really nerdy kid, with goofy glasses and long brown hair. He even wore a miniature lab coat, which made him stand out to everyone. I looked who was next to me and saw a large boy. His skin was dark and he seemed like he would be really strong. After Miss Miller was done talking, she gave us some time to get to know the people on our table. No one spoke, so I decided to break the silence.

"I'm Mal Fallon." I said, and that's was all it took.

I found out that the girl with the blonde hair was called Blaise Corso, the small girl was Amy Chen, The nerd, Kai Kalaba and finally the large dark skinned boy was Ken Greene. He was cool. Natara started talking to Blaise and Amy while I spoke to Ken and sometimes Kai.

The rest of the school day we just hung around together. Talking about our family, what we wanted to be when we're older and stuff like that. Natara drifted off with the girls, which I didn't like. She was the first person I met, and I liked her. I guided Ken and Kai over to the girls, despite them saying they had cooties, but I just explained what my Dad said. Not that I believed him, I just wanted to talk to Natara.

"Hey Nat!" I said as I approached her.

"Oh, Hi Mal." She replied, smiling at me.

I liked her smile, it was pretty.

"You wanna come play with me, Ken and Kai?"

"Ew, boys have cooties." Blaise interrupted, frowning.

"Do not! It's girls that have cooties!" I yelled back, lifting my head proudly.

"Wait man, I thought you said girls didn't have cooties... now I'm confused." Ken said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Um..." I couldn't think of anything to say, so I fell silent.

"Let's all just calm down, Blaise, Mal doesn't have cooties and Ken, girls don't have cooties either. None of us do, it's all in our head." Natara cut in

I was shocked by Natara; she just took control of the situation and calmed everyone down in one sentence. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"We'd love to, right girls?" She continued.

"I-I guess so."

A quiet and timid voice said from behind the two girls. Natara stepped aside to reveal the small girl, Amy, from earlier. Kai smiled at her goofily and walked over, upon seeing him she smiled sweetly. I didn't understand why anyone would like Kai... because I didn't, he was annoying, but there she was.

"Hey Amy,"

"Hiya Kai."

He stood next to her and they smiled. Natara came and stood next to me as well, leaving Blaise to talk to Ken.

"Well, since we're all hanging out now, what do you wanna play." Blaise spoke up, sticking her hip out to one side and folding her arms across her chest. The girls look at each other and giggled. They all squealed and shouted

"Princesses!"

"Ah hell..." I mumbled, making sure not to let anyone hear me, for fear of what my dad might say.

We all ran off to the grassy area of the playground and pretended that it was our kingdom.

...

We got called in after a very long recess. The game was actually quite fun, since I got to be a knight that killed a bunch of evil monsters, which tried to attack the princesses. It was fun, since I had Ken by my side and we got to kill Kai. It's his fault; he wanted to be the monster.

We just spoke for the rest of the day, doing random things like drawing and mini games. Miss Miller told us that tomorrow; we were starting Maths, English and Science. I didn't know what they were exactly, but it seemed cool. Natara sat next to me the entire time and we talked loads.

By the end of the day I walked out of school with her, still talking about stuff. I saw my Dad waiting for me just outside the gate, leaning against his squad car.

"That's my Dad." I said pointing at him.

Natara smiled at him and turned to me.

"I can tell, you two look very similar. Oh! There's my Mommy! Hi mommy!"

She yelled, waving at a tanned woman with long black hair. Her mommy waved back and smiled. As we walked out of the gates a said goodbye to Natara and she ran over to her mom. I ran over to my dad and he scooped me up in his arms.

"Hey there kiddo." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Dad! I made lots of friends and that girl over there," I pointed at Natara who was getting into her car "She's my best friend! I like her."

"Told you that you'd meet a girl you liked."

"I know... I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"I bet you can't." He chuckled and set me down. "Now get in, your mothers making chicken!"

I ran and jumped in the front seat, Dad getting in after me. We drove home and spoke about what we had done today. Dad had beaten up a robber and arrested him! He was so cool! I wanted to be just like him when I grew up, I wanted to be captain and beat up bad guys!

I knew that I was going to enjoy tomorrow, because I get to see Natara again. I really liked her, she was nice... my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading. Review?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_Copyright_

_-Molly_


	2. Chapter 2

_Our Own World_

_Chapter Two_

_B__ritney the Bully_

_**Just a quick Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added to their favourites. I love you all so much! :) Please continue to review, for a number of reasons. One, it makes me smile and really adds a boost of happiness even on my worst days. Two, it makes me update quicker. Three, it lets me know who's reading my story (and I like to know!) And Four, I get to communicate with you all!**_

_**-Molly**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies:<strong>_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**_

_**Hahaha, thank you. I'm glad you found it cute. **_

_**Foreverdreamingforthefuture**_

_**Hahaha, I never used to play princesses actually. I was always a bit tom boy-ish as a child. We used to play Spy's instead Hahaha. OMG I'm small too, I always get teased about my height! **_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear**_

_**REALLY! SORRY! :D Great minds think a like I guess. XD Feel free to write it, I can't wait to read it!**_

_**Oryt**_

_**Hehehe, thank you. I'm glad you thought it was cute.**_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tamanna)**_

_**Hehehe, mini versions indeed! I always wanted to write about them being small. You think I'm hilarious, hehehe thanks! I do try. **_

_**Jamzie13 (Jamie)**_

_**Good to hear from you! Glad that you can review again! Whoop! :) I'll be updating as soon as I find time. Which could be... anytime.**_

_**Katlana Child**_

_**Aww hello! I like getting reviews from you because your talented. Hehehe, I tried to make them cute. Mal does have a potty-mouth! Aww thanks for reading 'Capital Holiday' it means a lot. You don't have to though! Really! I'm one of your favourite authors! Whoop! :D Beasted that ting lol! Yep! There's more! **_

_**DarkAngel443**_

_**Hehehe, thanks I tried to make them cute. I had to make them 'kill' Kai, it's just too hard to resist!**_

_**LaylaaSkiesOfBlue**_

_**Thanks! Glad you liked it! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natara's POV – Age 10<strong>_

I was stood in the playground with two of my friends, Mal and Amy. We were waiting for Ken, Kai and Blaise to arrive. Amy was scanning the area and seemed very on edge for some reason. I knew why of course, someone had been bullying me and her for a while now. I decided not to tell Mal or anyone else; for fear that he might start a fight and get into trouble. I couldn't let that happen. Mal got into trouble enough without me adding to it. Every other day Miss Miller would yell at him for something and he would get put in detention. It wasn't fair and I knew it.

I decided to scan the area as well while Mal spoke to me. I was half listening, half absorbed in my own thoughts. I was looking for one Britney Herson and her gang of blonde bimbos. Britney was the most popular girl in the school, but for all the wrong reasons. She was open about her wealth and her family. Everyone was terrified of her because of the father's job. He was a Plastic Surgeon and Britney always used to threaten people that her father would come into their rooms at night and change their face! Of course, I wasn't to be fooled by such an obvious lie. But Amy... bless her, she was scared stiff.

My eyes fell on a blonde headed figure in the distance. From here I wasn't sure if it was Blaise or Britney. But I hoped the former. I saw Amy tense up beside me as the figure got closer. I also noticed Mal had stopped talking and turned his head in the direction that me and Amy were fixed on. I could feel my heartbeat increase rapidly when I realised who it was. Britney. She only bullied me and Amy because we were smart. She always calls us nerds and even sometimes hits me... she even bruised my arm once and Mal saw. He asked what had happened, but I covered it up – saying that I hit it on the wall. I knew he didn't believe me and still had his suspicions, but he decided not to question me further. That was a relief. Mine and Britney's eyes locked on one another for a brief moment and she flashed me and evil smile.

Amy started hiding behind me and Mal when Britney started storming over, her two bimbo's following.

"Hey Mal," she started, beaming at him. Much to my amusement, Mal just glared at her. "What are you doing hanging around... _nerds_."

She pointed at me and Amy and wrinkled her nose up in disgust. Her bimbo's imitated her, just like they normally would. I could feel rage burning inside the pit of my stomach and my hands clench into tight fists. I took Amy's hand and we started walking away, since my mother had advised me that that was the best solution when dealing with bullies. I started walking by Britney when she stuck her foot out deliberately to trip me. I did trip and landed on the ground with a hard thud. I accidently pulled Amy down with me, and the contents of her bag spilled out on the playground floor.

"Oops. Sorry." She said sarcastically.

Britney and the bimbo's started laughing at us, attracting attention from the rest of the playground. There was a crowd gathered around us in seconds, all laughing and pointing. I had hit the ground hard and grazed my knee. The physical pain wasn't that bad, but the emotional pain hurt... a lot. I had _never _felt so humiliated in my entire life. Amy had already started crying and I could feel the tears prick my eyes. Mal had ran to my side and started helping me up, before helping Amy. I hadn't realised that Ken, Kai and Blaise had arrived and they rushed to our aid as well. Mal returned to my side and lifted me up from the ground, supporting my weight on his shoulders. I wasn't aware I was crying, until I felt Mal's soft hand brush the tears away. He was whispering comforting things in my ear, but I was too upset to listen. Ken and Kai had removed Amy from the scene, taking her to the first aid room. Blaise stepped in front of Britney and scowled. The noise from the crowd had attracted the attention of the teachers and they were clearing everyone away.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at _bimbo_?" Blaise spat.

Everyone gasped and the crowd attempted to re-form. Teacher's were yelling and ordering everyone about, but not a single person budged. It was chaotic to say the least.

"_Bimbo! _How dare you! I'll get my father to remake your pretty little face when you sleep!" Britney retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh please."

I looked through my tear filled eyes at Mal, who had joined in the argument.

"Everyone knows that your father couldn't do something like that. My dad would kick your dad's _ass_."

The crowd gasped once more at Mal's language. Miss Miller stormed up to Mal and glared at him.

"Malachi Charles Fallon! We never use such foul language! Go inside at once and stop this nonsense! _Now_!"

Mal stood his ground, which I had hoped he wouldn't. He was going to get into trouble again, and it would have been my fault. Why did Britney have to start on me when Mal was around?

"No." He stated, holding onto me tighter.

"Mal, leave it." I whispered, but my attempt must have fallen on deaf ears.

Mal didn't budge. Britney was smirking at me from outside the crowd. She and her bimbo gang had sauntered away, viewing from a distance. Blaise was being restrained by a teacher that I didn't recognise. She was screaming insults at Britney and struggling, trying to get to her. Blaise had a bad temper, but I was kind of happy to see her sticking up for me. Miss Miller had started properly yelling at Mal now, and it was kind of scary.

"Mal! Inside now! I'll give you to the count of three. One..."

Mal didn't move a muscle, I started pulling on his arm, begging him to give in.

"Two..."

"Mal, please. You're going to get in trouble again." I whispered, my tears starting to cease.

"Three! Right that's it. Mal, you have a detention and I'll be having a meeting with your parents. Move it."

"So, I don't care. That bimbo shouldn't be bullying Natara!" Mal shouted.

"Enough! I'll be dealing with Britney, but you _and_ Natara will be going inside now!"

"Fine!"

I was scared now. Miss Miller had said Mal _and_ me did that mean I was in trouble too? I never got into trouble! My mother is going to kill me...

Mal helped me inside and sat me down on a chair. He pulled up one next to me and held my hand, stroking it comfortingly. My tears had stopped, but the pain I felt was still there. I couldn't bring myself to look at Mal, because I knew the look he would have on his face. Pity. And I _hated _that look.

"Mal... why didn't you just give in? I got you in trouble." I mumbled, looking down so that my coffee coloured hair shielded my face.

"It's not why I didn't back down Nat, it's why you didn't tell me that Britney was bullying you."

I knew that question would pop up sooner or later, but I had kind of hoped later. Mal wasn't one to beat around the bush though, it was to be expected.

"I didn't want to get you into trouble... I can handle myself."

"Clearly." He said sarcastically, causing me to smile.

I looked up at him and he flashed me a cheesy grin that only he could do. It was infectious, that's for sure. I couldn't help but smile back, despite all the previous events. Mal wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. The graze on my knee was starting to sting a little so I pulled away to look at it. Mal followed my line of sight and gasped.

"Nat, I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were hurt that bad!"

"Mal, calm down. It's just a graze but it is stinging. Can we go to the first aid room with Amy? I want to see if she's alright now."

"Yeah, sure."

Mal helped me up and we hobbled down the hallway until we got to first aid. Ken, Kai and Amy were already sat in there getting Amy's wounds cleaned. Mal knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open. The nurse, Mrs Parker, span her chair around to face us.

"Oh!" she started "Natara, Malachi darlings. Are you alright?"

"No, she's not Miss. Natara grazed her knee, the same way Amy got hurt..."

"Oh, tripped by Britney Herson then."

We both nodded and Mrs Parker flashed us a sad smile.

"Have a seat Natara."

Mrs Parker pointed to a chair next to Amy and Mal helped me over. My knee wasn't that bad but I didn't want to risk an infection. My trouser leg was torn and covered with fresh blood. It was gross. Amy's wound was clean and she was shaking slightly. She hadn't spoken since this morning and I'll admit it, I was starting to worry. As Mrs Parker got her cleaning supplies I turned to Amy. I made sure that I spoke in a whisper so that Amy didn't feel pressured or exposed. After knowing Amy for six long years I've kind of learnt how she works. She's very timid, very quiet but very smart. She's also really good with computers! I wish I was! My mommy says that I'm good with understanding people though, which I have to admit, I prefer.

"Ames." I took her hand gently and felt her shaking. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you... it was my fault that you fell too."

Mal's face passed a look of shock over it and I hadn't realised he was listening in.

"No way Nat! I'm not having you blame yourself. It wasn't your fault..."

"Y-Yeah Natara. It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to get me out of there, thanks."

Amy stuttered at the start of her first sentence of the day and her voice sounded hoarse but it was good to hear her speak.

"I... I guess so." I mumbled, obviously I wasn't going to believe them.

Ken and Kai walked over and stood next to Mal. They smiled at me and nodded in agreement with Amy and Mal.

"Alright." Mrs Parker started, swivelling her chair around to face me. "Amy, Ken and Kai you all are free to go now. Be careful on that leg Amy."

"T-Thanks Miss. Bye-bye."

Ken and Kai helped Amy out of Mrs Parker's office and left me and Mal behind. It was kind of awkward for the first couple of minutes as we sat in silence, leaving Miss to clean my wound. It stung, a lot.

After a while, Mal sauntered his way over and stood beside me. Mrs Parker was just finishing and Mal helped me up. I felt safe when he was near me since he did always protect me and make sure I was alright.

I said my thanks to Mrs Parker and we made our way outside. It was almost time for lesson to resume so me and Mal just sat on the wall outside our classroom. There was no sign of Britney, thank the heavens. I couldn't take seeing her anymore right now... I'd probably burst into tears if I was honest with myself. I sat silent, swaying my feet in mid air as they dangled below me.

"Nat?" Mal started "You still blame yourself don't you?"

I didn't say anything but nodded solemnly.

"Natara, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. I know you blame yourself, but honestly I meant it. You didn't do anything wrong. You tried to get Amy out of there peacefully. I for one admire that."

I tilted my head up to look at him. He was giving me the Fallon-charm-smile. Or that's what I called it anyway; no one else could pull of a smile like that. I couldn't help but smile back as he held my hand in his. He had smooth skin and he was very warm. It felt nice considering it was absolutely freezing outside. My nose was red and my cheeks were pink.

"Thanks Mal." I leaned on his shoulder and he put his arm around me "You know, every now and then you come up with something very wise."

"Heh... I have my moments."

I laughed and we sat together for a while both of us not saying anything. Just before the bell rang I spoke something that I knew needed to be said.

"Mal?"

"Yeah."

"... You're my best friend."

"And you're mine."


	3. Chapter 3

_Our Own World_

_Chapter Three_

_My First Kiss..._

_**New chapter peeps! Not a lot to say except that my mouth is in agony from having my braces tightened... :'( Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you keep my stories alive! Literally. **_

_**Also has anyone else noticed that our CoD is like, almost the same as Call of Duty? It's even nicknamed CoD! Just like ours! Have a look, it's awesome! I don't play Call of Duty by the way. I just noticed it on the app store. :3**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Review Replies**_

_**TammylovesCOD**_

_**Hehehe, glad you liked it. Thank you for reviewing it means the world! Aww sorry I made you cry! :)**_

_**Chocolatemilkahh**_

_**They are pretty mature for their age, but that's how I wanted them! Glad you liked it too. Yeah, I guess so but I wanted Natara to be vulnerable until she was older and gained her bad-ass attitude. I'm planning that she learns not to give a damn from Mal. But thanks! Awww that's sweet. Jacob would kick his ass! ;) More Maltara Moments will be on the way, as you can see in the title up there ^.^**_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**_

_**Hehehe, thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**Okay that's all of them! Guys, I seriously need more reviews, just to let me know if I should continue or not. I only got three... and that makes me think you don't like this. Please? Let me know? Thanks!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natara Williams POV – Age 13<strong>_

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

I groggily stirred from my pleasant dreams to the annoying sound of my alarm going off. I smacked the snooze button and flung the covers off me. I hadn't even opened my eyes when I slid myself out of bed, groaning.

'_Why do we have to get up this early...'_

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I released an elongated yawn. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and stood up. I was wearing my luxurious black and red silk pyjamas as I slipped my soft fuzzy black slippers onto my feet.

I shuffled down the stairs and into the large kitchen. My mother, Anita, was already awake but there was no surprise in that. She held my baby sister in her arms and was desperately trying to stop her from crying. The loud screaming burned my ears and I had to cover them with my hands. Mom turned around and saw me standing in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry Natara. Did Neha wake you?"

"No, but she _is_ giving me one _helluva_ headache."

"_Sorry_. I've tried everything; she doesn't want food, her bottle, her diaper changing or... anything! Neha... please stop crying... for Mommy?"

My little sister, Neha, released another high pitched sob and I winced. I walked into the room confidently and held my arms out to my mother. Bless her; she hadn't had a good night's sleep in days because of our new little addition to the family. I still loved my baby sis though. I couldn't believe after 13 long years I found out I was going to have a sibling! Now, I have a one month old sister. My Mom looked at me surprisingly and raised her eyebrows.

"Here, let me take her. You go and grab her little blanket. I think that's what she wants Mom."

"Natara... you don't have to do that. Besides, you have to get ready for school."

"Mom, its fine. Honestly. I have ages yet, go on."

My Mom sighed and carefully placed Neha in my arms. She rushed upstairs to grab the blanket that I brought her with my pocket money. I did get quite a lot after all. I gently bounced Neha in my arms and hummed the lullaby I sang to her every night to get her to sleep. Very slowly, Neha's sobs turned to sniffles as she listened to my lullaby. Her once pained face turned into a serene one and I smiled.

Helping Mom cope with Neha on her own was the least I could do for her, she did so much for me already and my father was hardly ever here to help out. I vowed that I would be her pillar if things got too much to handle.

I heard rushed thuds from above me before the sound of feet rushing down the stairs. In Moments, my mother was back in the kitchen and staring at me and my baby sister lovingly. I smiled at her as she took Neha from my arms, handing her the blanket. Neha babbled and held onto it tightly.

"Thank you Natara... how did you stop her crying?"

"Hummed her a lullaby," I said before turning and walking away to get ready for school. Before I left the room I called back over my shoulder. "Oh, and Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You're welcome."

I trudged up the stairs and got ready for school. Just a typical school day waiting for me I guess...

...

I heard the honking of a horn outside and quickly grabbed my bag. I called a quick 'Goodbye' to my Mom and rushed out the door. The bright yellow bus was parked just outside my house. I got on and started walking down the walkway. I noticed quite a few of my school 'chums', as Mal called them, were already on the bus. Even... _uh_... Britney Herson. Ever since that day all those years ago when I told Mal that he was my best friend, me and _it _have been enemies. She no longer has the power over me though. Her and her bimbo zombies can go to hell for all I care.

_Oh... I think Mal has been rubbing off on me more than I thought. _

I chuckled lightly at the thought and made my way to the back, where I saw Amy, Ken, Kai, Blaise and Mal sat conversing.

"Morning guys!" I called and they all turned to look.

"Hey Natara!" everyone said in unison.

Mal patted an empty seat beside him and I gladly sat down. Amy and Blaise were on the seats in front of me and Mal, while Ken and Kai sat behind us. Mal span around and continued his conversation about a new game that had recently come out. Out of the three guys, Kai seemed to be the expert on all-things-nerdy, as I called it. I started talking to Blaise and Amy about my new little addition again and they both 'aww'd.

We arrived at school at the usual time and headed inside the gates. We always walked in a line wherever we went and since there were quite a few of us, we got stared at. None of us cared though, because we had each other. That's the way it always had been, and that's the way we liked it.

Although... ever since Mal's Dad was arrested he's changed. Sure, he used to get into trouble before but now... it was bordering illegal. He got into serious fights over stupid things, like someone taking Kai's goofy comic books. He didn't even like Kai! No one did! He broke the kid's nose and almost fractured his skull for god's sake!

Even though his dad was in jail now he still looked after Mal. He kept him out of severe trouble with his role as Captain of the SFPD. Being bad had given him a reputation that I didn't like either. He was known as the Bad-Boy and quickly rose in the ranks to ultra popular. Britney had shown an increasing interest in him over the years as well... and that irked me. Despite having the option to hang out with the popular kids, he stayed with us. That's what I admired about Mal; he just didn't give a damn about what people said or thought and he did it with style. That was why he was still popular as hell.

He was funny, charming and _incredibly_ cute... wait, what? Natara did you seriously just think that! Nope, discarded from my mind! I forced the thoughts of Mal from my mind and headed into class with the others.

...

I was so thankful when the school bell rang for lunch. I was _starving_. We had just finished the most boring maths lesson _ever_ and now were walking outside with Amy. We met up with Ken, Kai and Blaise outside their lesson since they were in the set below ours. Not my fault we're clever. I waited for Mal while the others started walking off.

"Guys... aren't you forgetting someone?" I huffed and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Aren't you Natara? Mal has another detention remember." Blaise spat, before walking off, Amy following behind her.

"Oh... oh yeah. I guess I did forget." I mumbled, hanging my head in embarrassment.

Mine and Blaise's friendship was kind of... on-and-off. One moment we were laughing and having a good time together and the next we couldn't stand each other.

"Come on Natara, he'll be out in half an hour," Ken started, taking my shoulder lightly "Oh, and he told me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you about something. I dunno what, but he said 'Meet him at the area' whatever that means."

"Really? Alright."

'The area' was a secluded bit of land behind a bunch of trees that me and Mal hang out in when we want some distance. It was nice being just me and him sometimes. I enjoyed hanging around with Mal because I could fully be myself around him and he wouldn't give a damn. I started walking with Ken and Kai to the hall for food and we met back up with Amy and Blaise.

I waited for half an hour for Mal's detention to finish before slipping away from everyone else. I made my way to the top of the field, to 'the area' and walked inside. I found Mal reclining on the green gate that prevented us from escaping, or I'm sure Mal would. He looked up at me and flashed me his charming smile. I smiled and took a place beside him.

"So, what you do this time." I quipped, smiling.

"I dunno. Teachers are just out to get me." He retorted and I laughed.

"I'm sure." I said sarcastically, gaining a smirk from Mal. "Why did you want to meet me here?"

"Hmm? Oh, just 'cause." He said, shrugging.

"Okay," I said raising an eyebrow. "The real reason?"

I folded my arms across my chest and looked at Mal seriously. He just laughed at my efforts and I slapped him in the arm light-heartedly.

"Tell me." I pleaded.

"Fine... I just wanted to see you alone, alright."

"Yeah, but why."

"Because."

"Because what!"

"There is no reason! I just did!"

We were both starting to raise our voices and glared at each other. I sighed and slid down the gate onto the floor. Mal hesitated but did the same.

"Sorry... I just needed to talk to you... that's all." Mal mumbled, hanging his head.

"It's fine. Why didn't you just say that then?"

He shrugged his shoulders and stared at the ground.

"What did you want to talk about Mal?"

"Stuff..."

I reached over and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell me..." I encouraged.

He let out a deep sigh and lifted his head staring at the blue, cloudless sky. I kept my eyes trained on him watching him think it over. I waited patiently for his reply, begging for him to tell me his problem.

"It's just... do you think I've turned bad?"

I was shocked by his question and almost gasped.

"What? Of course not Mal! You're not bad!"

"Yeah? Then why do I keep getting into trouble... face it Nat, I'm bad."

"No," I stated "You're not. Mal, you're one of the sweetest people I know. You're not bad, you're good. All good, you're just going through a hard time right now. I promise that I'll help you through it."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

He turned his head to look at me and I met his shocking sapphire eyes. They were unlike anything I had ever seen before. We stared at each other for a long moment before Mal slid his hand into mine, entwining our fingers together.

"Nat,"

"Yes."

"I... this is pretty random, but... you've never kissed anyone before have you?"

I gasped and looked away nervously. I could feel a heavy blush find its way onto my cheeks and begged that the shade from the trees would cover it. My attempt was annoyingly futile.

"Nat, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I was just asking that's all."

"I-I... no... I haven't." I mumbled, still looking away.

I felt Mal's warm hand trace a finger along my jaw line until it reached under my chin. He gently lifted my head to face him again and looked into my eyes. I found myself unable to move and my heart fluttered slightly. I was frozen, locked on his indomitable eyes.

"And that's okay Natara."

"No it's not!" I exclaimed "_Everyone _has had their first kiss. Even _Amy_! It's not fair... is there something wrong with me?"

"What," Mal chuckled "No, Natara. There's nothing wrong with you. You've just turned down every single boy that has dared to ask you out."

"Oh... but I didn't like them."

"I know, and like I said. It's alright not to have kissed anyone before. It's not the law that you have to."

"Well duh... but its school law."

"School law?"

"Yeah, school law."

"Bull, there's no such thing. Natara no one is going to force you to have your first kiss until you're ready."

"Yes... but I am ready. I do want a first kiss but no one will even approach me anymore. I turned them all down."

I looked at Mal and saw him staring at the ground in thought. Our hands were still entwined and I could feel his warm skin against my cold hand, radiating heat to it. I waited for him to talk for what seemed like an eternity. After a long moment, he lifted his head and returned to looking me in the eye.

"Do you trust me?"

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"Yes... I do. Why?"

He didn't answer me, but traced my jaw line again. I blushed slightly and swallowed. I'll admit it, I was really nervous when he acted like this. It was kind of comforting and I guess that's how it's supposed to feel, but I kind of realised a while ago that I had a slight crush on him. I'm not the only one! Almost every girl does, even Blaise!

I dragged myself out of my thoughts as he rested his finger under my chin and started pulling me closer, until our faces were inches apart. I blushed even more and felt my heart race inside my chest. I could hear every beat as clear as day and prayed that he couldn't hear it too.

"M-Mal, what are y-"

"Shhh..." He soothed.

He leaned in closer, so that our noses were brushing against one another. My eyes instinctively drifted shut and I allowed myself to be drawn in. I thought about what it would feel like, if I would enjoy it... but, before I could ponder it further, he pulled me to him and covered my mouth with his in a gentle kiss. I responded immediately, surprising myself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have ever imagined.

Suddenly, Mal pulled away as if he'd been burned. He jumped up off the grass and started pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Natara," he said in a strangled voice. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay," I said, looking at the ground.

I was afraid of seeming too eager or disappointed. In fact, I wasn't quite sure how to react, to the kiss or to Mal's sudden show of regret.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said again. "Come on, let's go find the others."

He took me gently by the hand and helped me up, avoiding looking into my eyes. As we made our way back onto the open playground, I couldn't help but wonder if Mal's heart was beating as fast as mine, or if he was feeling anything at all... did he really regret it?

...

We didn't speak for the rest of the day and I'll admit it. I missed him. He even sat at the front of the bus on the way home. I got off before my friends did, just like every day. I slowly walked up to my front door and stood outside for a long moment. I sighed heavily and hung my head.

From behind me I heard the sound of someone approaching, and I started panicking. I rested my hand on the door handle, just in case and cautiously turned around. I was shocked.

"Mal?"

"Hey..." he mumbled, hanging his head.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, sudden anger burning within me.

"I came... to apologise."

"You already said that it should have never happened. I understand."

"No... I meant apologise for how I reacted Nat."

"It's _Natara._"

"Right... I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear. I just..."

"You just what Mal!"

"I shouldn't have-"

"I know! I get it! Leave me alone!"

My heart wrenched as I saw his face drop and felt salty tears prick my eyes. I turned to open the door when I a warm hand wrapped itself around my arm. I tried to pull away, but it was no use.

"Natara, please wait."

I sighed heavily and turned to face him, tears threatening to overflow onto my cheeks.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that it was selfish of me to take that from you."

"T-To take what?"

"I shouldn't have been your first kiss... I was just being selfish. I'm sorry."

"Mal... it's alright."

"No Natara, no it's not. I'm so sorry..."

"Mal." I stated and walked up to him "I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to do that for me. Thank you"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He hesitated for a moment before I felt his arms snake around my waist. We stayed like that for a while, not speaking. I was the first one to pull away and smiled at him. He gave me a sad smile back and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Nat, uh, I mean Natara."

"It's Nat to you Mal... I was just angry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Before he could turn to leave, I stopped him and pulled him closer. I leaned forward and placed a peck on his lips. He looked shocked, but before he could react I swiftly opened the door and walked inside.

_Best. Day. Ever._


	4. Chapter 4

_Our Own World_

_Chapter Four_

_My Mothers Fate._

_**Wow... thank you all for your amazing mountain of reviews! I love you all so much, you've made my day! **_

_**-Molly**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies<strong>_

_**Oryt (Okay, you're like one of my favourite reviewers!)**_

_**Awww Maltara all the way! It makes me happy to hear that you love my story :') I understand with the whole Ken thing too, I'll try to move on as well!**_

_**Diamondsintherough**_

_**I know their age difference, but I guess I just wrote it differently, thanks for pointing it out. I've made the changes.**_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear**_

_**Hehehe, you never fail to make me smile! I bet it was her best day ever! Whoop!**_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**_

_**Awww, that's sweet! I love you too (In a non creepy way!) You want me to update faster? I'll try, just for you! **_

_**Jamzie13 (Jamie)**_

_**Glad you loved it! That makes me smile! Hehehe, I'm not sure, you could try asking him! . Aww I'm glad I've put you in a good mood!**_

_**Foreverdreamingforthefuture**_

_**It's alright, I won't stop this story now. Too many reviews for me to stop! Because that means people are reading this! :D No prob about the not reviewing, I'm not gonna force you to ;)**_

_**Darkangel443**_

_**Yeah, the pain has gone now. I'll be fine! Thanks for the concern though, I appreciate it! You really think so? Wow... hehehe, thank you :3 I do try to get the characterisation right, but it's slightly harder when they're little.**_

_**TammylovesCoD (Tamanna)**_

_**Hahaha, tears of joy indeed! :D I'd cry with happiness too! Yeah... had to include their first kiss... :3**_

_**Okay that's all of them. A huge thank you to everyone who subscribed/followed/reviewed etc. I love you all! Even my silent readers out there! I've met a couple of you, and would like to hear from you all!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mal Fallon's POV – Aged 17<strong>_

After spending the night in a holding cell for holding a wild party on the beach, I was just glad to get out of there. My Sister, Cynthia, came to get me quite early in the morning. I was already late for school, why rush now? She said her thanks and apologies to Detective Maria Yeong, who always seemed to have her eye on me. It got annoying. And we left. My wrists were still sore from the handcuffs she had slapped on me. Fair enough, I got a _little_ angry and _may_ have resisted arrest a _tiny_ bit. No big deal. But there was still no excuse for her to act like that. Cynthia practically dragged me out of the precinct and shoved me into her car. I just reclined in the soft chair of her red Mini Cooper. She slipped into the driver's seat and slammed the car door. I didn't even look at her, and stared out the window. It was easier if I didn't make eye contact. I knew the routine.

Cynthia slammed her hands down on the wheel and almost floored the accelerator. I jolted and glared at her.

"What the hell Cynth, you trying to get us killed?" I spat.

I only then realised that I had spoken... and that was a _big _mistake. Without warning she pulled over and slammed the brakes on. I jolted again. She turned to me and gave me her death-glare. It creeped me out. I'll admit it.

"Malachi Charles Fallon," She began, her voice was husky and venomous. _Shit._ "Don't. You. Dare say _one_ more word until we get home. _Understand_?"

I nodded slightly and looked out the window again. Thank God she didn't start one of her hormonal hissy fits or I'd be screwed. The drive home was long and silent. It might have been just me, but I'm sure I was supposed to go to school, not home. It was 9am on a Tuesday. I was supposed to start first period now. Although I hated school with a passion, I couldn't keep on being dramatically late for lessons. I got into enough trouble as it was.

When we pulled up outside our little house, I didn't hesitate to climb out of the car. Before I could though, Cynthia grabbed my arms and violently jerked me back in. I bit my tongue, but scowled at her. She returned one and tightened her grip on my arm so I couldn't escape. She leant in so she was looking me dead in the eye.

"Mom is under enough stress as it is without finding out about you. I only brought you here so I could get you stupid school bag and drive you to school were you're their problem! Stay here."

Her voice was snake like and she honestly reminded me of one. An evil, venomous snake. She only ever acted like this when I got into trouble though, so I couldn't really blame her. She sighed heavily and slid out of the car. I watched her go into the house and come out again a couple minutes later with my bag. Before she could walk any closer to the car, I saw my Mom, Angela, standing in the doorway. I met her eyes for a second and she frowned at me; I saw disappointment written clearly across her face. She hated what I got myself into, and so did I. I couldn't stop though, no matter how hard I tried. Trouble always found me and I went along with it.

Cynthia looked back and flashed my Mom a sad smile before hugging her and returning to the car. I broke our eye contact and stared at the ground. I felt ashamed of what I was, yet I continued anyway. Maybe that's what Dad felt like when he went corrupt. Maybe he wanted to stop... but just couldn't. I didn't care what excuse he had though, he tore our family apart, let me and my Sister grow up without a father figure and left my Mother on her own. I would _never _forgive him. _Ever._

As I was absorbed in my thoughts I heard my Sister climb into her car. She placed the bag on the back seat and turned to me. This was normally the time that I would get an hour long lecture on how I keep screwing my life up or need to get professional help or I'm going to end up in jail or... well the list goes on. I-

"Mal,"

I stopped my thoughts dead in their tracks when I heard how soft and gentle my Sister's voice had become. I looked at her surprised and she gently placed her hand over mine.

"Um... You're not going to school today."

"What? Why? You're not sending me to boarding school are you?" I said, slightly panicking.

"No Mal, we're not sending you there. Or anywhere. It's just-"

My Sister's voice trembled and I noticed tears starting to form in her eyes. I gently stroked her hand with my thumb, trying to soothe her. She looked back up at me and tried to smile.

"I'm sorry, Sis. I know I keep getting into trouble... please don't be upset."

I felt a wave of guilt wash over me as I saw the pained look in her eyes. Mom was still standing in the doorway, the morning sunlight reflecting off her pale skin. Wait... pale? Mom wasn't naturally pale.

"No Mal... it's not that. I- Just come on." She mumbled

She slipped out of the vehicle and I followed shortly. I trailed behind Cynthia along the path that leads to our house. The closer I approached Mom, the more I noticed her pallor skin, dotted with bruises. The more I noticed how tired she seemed. The more I noticed how dreadfully ill she looked. It scared me.

When I got to the doorway, I found myself unable to speak. My Mom just reached out her arms to me and pulled me close to her. I wrapped my arms around her and laid my head on her chest. She felt so delicate to handle, like I would snap her in half if I hugged her too tight. Her heartbeat seemed unsteady beneath her heavy breathing. She gently stroked my hair and back as I stood with her. Normally whenever I got into trouble she would yell at me and even sometimes break down. She always made me feel guilty, but then again, I should feel guilty for the things I do. After a long moment I was lead into the house. I sat down on the sofa with my Sister and Mom either side of me. Cynthia looked as if she was going to break down any moment and Mom seemed worse than ever. They both took my hand in theirs and breathed deeply.

"Mal," my mother started, her voice was hoarse and dry "I think it's time I told you something."

Cynthia's lip quivered when I looked at her and she broke our eye contact. I turned my attention back to my Mom and chewed my lip nervously. If it could get to Cynthia, then I was terrified.

"Yeah Mom?" I managed to keep my voice steady.

"I... Mal, I have acute lymphocytic leukaemia."

_Cancer? No... My Mom couldn't be saying this to me. She couldn't... _I thought, little did I know it was about to get worse.

"And... It's too far gone. I have a couple of month left... I'm sorry."

I couldn't process what my Mom was saying to me, I just sat there blankly. I was going to lose my Mom in a couple of months. She was dying... No. It couldn't be real. I have to be dreaming. Time seemed to slow down as I heard Cynthia finally release her tears, I saw a couple escape my mother's eyes as well. I was shocked, utterly shocked. I couldn't live without her, she comforted me when I did wrong, she was my light... what would I do?

I don't remember much that happened after that. All I knew was that I ran, I got up and ran. Cynthia called after me but I didn't stop. I ran out of the house and to the place I always hid when I was in trouble again. It was an area within the forest down the road. I ran there and collapsed onto my knees. Hot tears began streaming down my cheeks and I couldn't control them. Dad always told me that men had to be strong, wouldn't cry. But I couldn't stop. I felt pathetic and weak. I just sat on the ground with my knees pulled up to my chest and cried. I would be strong later, for my sister. But I needed to let it out. Release all this pent up sadness, frustration and anger.

* * *

><p>After I managed to regain my composure I started walking back to my house, kicking a pebble as I went along. I had run out of tears to cry and was just an emotionless mask. I hadn't realised I had been gone for several hours and it was now 4pm. The sun was beginning to set in the sky far in the distance and the streets were bustling with life. Many people passed me by as I walked, staring at the ground. I didn't process any of my surroundings until I came face to face with my front door. I had walked home and not even realised it. I reached out for the handle and turned it slowly. No surprise that the door was unlocked, and so I walked in. Before I could process what was happening I saw a blur of coffee coloured hair and felt someone wrap their arms around my neck. My eyes widened and I stood frozen in place for a couple of moments. The figure pulled away from me and I met...<p>

"Natara?" I let the words escape my lips.

"Hey... we missed you today."

She mumbled, I could tell that either my Mom or Cynthia had called her over to comfort me. They always did.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't in."

"Don't apologise... look why don't we go talk in your room. It's more private."

I nodded solemnly and allowed Natara to take me by the hand and lead me to my room. As I passed the living room I could hear the sounds of a young woman sobbing. I guessed Cynthia, but it could have been my mother. We went into my room and sat down on my bed. Neither of us spoke for a while and I just hung my head, really wanting to be alone.

I felt Natara slip her smooth hand in mine and squeeze it gently. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye to see her beautiful features. Over the years she had grown into a confident, strong, beautiful woman and not to mention she was a genius. Her straight coffee coloured hair framed her face and her eyes were a soft hazel colour. They shined brightly in the dim light of my room and I turned my head so I could see her more clearly.

"Mal," She started, her voice was soft and soothing. "I know what's going on. I know this must be so hard for you to handle... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," I mumbled "Not like it's your fault..."

"I know... but still. This is a horrible thing for you to cope with. I just wanted you to know that I'm here. No matter what time of night or whenever. If you need me, I'll be right here."

She gave my hand another light squeeze and I unconsciously began stroking her soft palm with my thumb. Natara never pulled away though. I saw her smile slightly before she reached up and touched my cheek with her free hand. I leant my head into her touch and closed my eyes. Her skin was warm and I could feel her heat radiate to my cheek.

"It'll be alright... you'll see."

"How? I'm losing my Mother... she's dying Nat."

"I understand, you may not until it's all over. But if you want my advice, spend as much time with her as you can. Even if that means taking a 'holiday' from school."

"Wow... Natara is actually saying that in shouldn't come into school? Never thought I'd see the day" I said sarcastically and saw her smile.

"At least you still have your sarcasm." She smirked.

"Are you kidding, I couldn't get rid of it if I tried."

She laughed lightly and smiled at me. I never knew why but when I was with her, no matter what was happening in my life, she made it better.

Natara budged up closer to me and removed her hand from my cheek. Instead she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me into her chest. I felt her head rest on the top of mine and she sighed. She ran her fingers through my tousled hair and reclined onto the backboard on my bed, taking me with her. I laid against her chest, taking in her sweet scent. Her body was soft and delicate. I feared that I would crush her under my weight so pulled away. She let me, but didn't move. I propped myself up on one arm and hung over her. I looked into her stunning emerald eyes and she looked into my sapphire blue ones. I'd never taken the time to look at her properly, but I was now.

She was even more beautiful when I studied her face closely. Her skin was flawless, so smooth and clear and her lips were slightly parted and a peachy colour. My eyes drifted lower down her body and I saw her chest rising and falling rhythmically. She had a flat waist and beautiful curves to match – the perfect hourglass figure. Her legs were long and slender as well. They complimented her body nicely.

I hadn't realised what I was doing until Natara's body shifted. I almost jumped and my eyes were back on her upper half immediately. I was about to apologise when I saw her face. Her cheeks were red and she diverted her gaze elsewhere. Natara tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear and chewed her bottom lip nervously. I chuckled lightly at her reaction but that just made her blush even more.

"Natara," I said, gaining her attention "Are you alright?"

I knew the answer of course, but it was fun to tease her. I wanted to hear what excuse she would come up with, since she was never very good at admitting her feelings.

"I'm fine." She said quickly

"Then why are you blushing?" I said playfully

She seemed taken back for a moment and her hands shot up to cover her cheeks. She wouldn't look my in the eye and tried looking everywhere else.

"I don't know... it's... hot in here?" she tried.

I wasn't buying any of it, and she knew that. I smiled the first genuine smile that day and stroked her reddened cheek. She laughed nervously and went to sit up. Before she could though, I placed my free arm over the other side of her body and she gasped. I smirked at her and she gulped. Slowly and cautiously, I positioned myself above her, but holding my weight up on my arms. She bit her lip again and I noticed her breathing had become uneasy.

"Mal, What are you d-doing?" she stuttered.

"Nothing." I stated.

"Then, what's _this_" She gestured with her hand at me.

I chuckled and leant down so that our faces were inches apart.

"I'm just talking to my best friend, that's all."

"Then would you mind if we got into a more... sensible position to 'talk'?"

"Oh, I think this is pretty sensible for our 'talk'." I teased. "But I could get up if that's what you're asking."

"You know very well that's what I was asking." She retorted, scrunching her nose up in annoyance.

She looked so darn adorable when she did that, but I complied. I moved next to her and lifted myself up on one arm again. Natara sat up and looked at me. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was uneven. In a way, it made her more attractive to me.

"I should probably go..." she mumbled, looking away.

"You don't have to Nat..."

"My mother wanted me home for 6pm though."

"Oh," I hung my head "I get ya."

I hoped she could tell that I wanted her to stay, so I could hold her all night. So she could comfort me and make me forget that my mother was dying. Only now, when she was about to leave did I feel that pain and worry coming back. Natara stood up and pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

"Hold on," she said and dialled a number "Hey Mom. Yeah. Could I stay at a friend's tonight? Really? Thanks! Love you too, bye."

She hung up and turned to me, I was smiling slightly because I knew that I was that friend. She returned to sitting next to me on my bed and I wrapped my arms around her. She giggled and laid her head in the crook of my shoulder and neck. I felt her arms wrap around my back and hug me tighter.

"Thanks Nat. You're the best."

"Anytime."

We sat up together all night, swapping random stories. I told her about my latest bit of trouble with Detective Maria Yeong and she shook her head jokily.

"What am I going to do with you?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and we both laughed. As the night went on, I lay down and Natara lay on my chest. We were still talking, but I let her get some rest. She fell asleep on me and I stroked her hair. I leant down and kissed her forehead gently, thanking her for the comfort. I would have probably gotten into trouble without her... she made everything better. _And I loved her for it._


	5. Chapter 5

_Our Own World_

_Chapter Five_

_Prom Night_

_**A/N: Good morrow to you all! This particular chapter was a request by Bonnie Salvatore, I actually didn't think about Prom until you mentioned it so thank you for the idea! :) And I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone and anyone who read/followed/subscribed and ESPECIALLY who reviewed! You're all amazing! **_

_**I may start updating this story more often, since it's nearing its end! If anyone has any final requests PLEASE add it onto your review or PM me to ask! I honestly don't mind including and listening to suggestions! **_

_**Is anyone else super excited for Monday! If you're an On Demand player? Even if you're not!**_

_**If you ever wanna PM me to talk about CoD on Monday's or just wanna speak to me, feel free! I love talking to my fellow peeps ;D **_

_**-Molly**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Bonnie Salvatore – I've taken on your request as you can see, and also about your previous request I mmaayyy have to not do it. I'm trying to think of a scenario that's not just them... yeah, so it would take a long time. I could still attempt at trying to think of something if you want me too. I will be updating Lost In Blue soon! **_

_**Oryt (Hannah) – Aww I'm glad that made you happy, it's true after all! Sorry, don't cry but I had to include his mother's death because it's a big part of his life. Bahahaha, that's funny. Glad you didn't actually scream that or people would have been like... what? Hehehehe! Yeshh we do! Ken's Army FTW! **_

_**Jamzie13 (Jamie) – Yeah, Natara will always be there for Mal! In my stories especially! Thanks!**_

_**MaltaraFluff647 (Karen) – Aww thank you for reviewing my entire story in one review! Means a lot! When was that included? I didn't know that Mal lost his mother at like, 6! Oops ;) Oh well, glad you liked it anyways!**_

_**Maltararox21 (Katie) – Honest and true? Wow, that makes me smile loads! I can't believe you look up to me and my writing... wow. :D That makes me feel so special! I can't take all these compliments, my cheeks are hurting! THANKS! Of course I'll write about Mal and Natara again! Ooohh, you sounded like you were going to say a suggestion! Let me know alright? I'm happy to listen!**_

_**LYLAS!**_

_**DarkAngel443 – Thank you so much! I wanted a mixture of Maltara fluff and sadness! **_

_**Well that's all of them! You guys are the best! Please answer my questions in a review or PM!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mal's POV – Age 18<strong>_

It had been almost an entire year since I heard about my Mother's terrible news. They had told her to expect a couple more months left but she had been lucky. We had sat down alone one night and she said to me that her reason for fighting so hard was to see me go to my Senior Prom, which made me laugh. Despite Mom's desperate attempts at fighting off her cancer, I knew that she only had a short time left. How much I wasn't sure, but it was short... I knew it. Mom had lost ungodly amounts of weight, was whiter than a ghost, had bruises all up and down her arms and never seemed to have an appetite anymore. I'm not gonna lie, I was scared. I was afraid of losing her and watching her slowly die before my eyes. I was afraid that I wouldn't cope with her death and I was afraid of not being able to support me and my sister, Cynthia, when she was gone.

I had confided in Natara numerous amounts of times throughout the past year and she had reassured me. Whenever Natara was around, I felt as if my mother wasn't dying and everything was normal. It was only when she had to leave for school that I allowed my worries and fears to flood my mind. I had taken Natara's idea and taken a leave from school. I still had to work at home but was able to spend my time with my family, plus it gave me a reason to invite Natara over. I think she knew I was fine with the work, but came over anyway. I admired her for that and many other things.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, it was Prom Night. I didn't plan on going because of my Mother, but she insisted by saying that 'This is a huge event for her'. So here I was, having not been to school in almost a year, standing in a newly brought Tuxedo and Tie in my living room. I thought it was <em>way <em>too much, but once again, Mom insisted that I wore it, along with Cynthia. After about a mountain of pictures that I didn't want taken, I kissed my Mom on her fragile cheek and jumped in my car.

During the drive I wondered about how everyone would react to seeing me back at school, especially on one of the biggest nights of our teenage lives. Ken sometimes would come around my house and give me an update on how everything was going at school. I had heard many things but the one that struck me most was that Natara had accepted an invite to Prom from Oscar Santos. Apparently, they had started dating shortly after I left. I confronted Natara about it one night; however she assured me that Oscar was perfectly sweet and kind to her... _Bull_.

Oscar Santos was one of the people that hung around with me. I had quite a large group of 'friends' but that was just because I was popular. I didn't care about any of them, except Ken and some other guys. Oscar definitely wasn't a nice guy. He was a flirt and had been given the name 'Womanizer' because he had stolen at least 10 girl's virginity. He didn't care about Natara, she was just next on his list and I'll be damned if I allowed that to happen. He was another reason for me to come tonight, plus I wanted to see what Natara looked like. But I already knew the answer – she would look beautiful. She always did.

* * *

><p>I pulled into the school parking lot and slipped out of my car. Popular dance music was blaring from the main hall, since that was where the dance was being held. I noticed many people walking through the main double doors that lead into school. The girls had dressed in many shaped and sized dresses. Some that flowed elegantly to the floor, some that were knee length and some that were <em>very <em>short. Britney Herson and her Bimbo's were an example. _Sluts. _

I pushed open the doors and sauntered inside, looking around at the empty corridors. I took a deep breath and walked through, my feet being the only noise that echoed through the corridor, apart from the music in the distance.

As I turned the corner, almost outside the main hall, I came face to face with Blaise Corso. She hung her head low and I could hear her making gentle sobbing sounds. Her hair was curly and hung down to her shoulders and she wore a long, elegant turquoise dress that complimented her curves nicely. I had never seen her in formal attire before, and I was impressed.

"Blaise?" I said, my voice echoing through the halls.

Ever so slowly, as if she was unsure if what she had heard was real, she lifted her head and I met her tear filled eyes. Upon seeing me her eyes widened and she smiled slightly.

"Mal, you're back?"

"Yeah... Of course I'm back. What's the matter?"

"Oh," She wiped her tear stained cheeks "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Blaise lowered her head again and her hair fell over her face. I heard her taking deep breaths as she sobbed quietly. Instinctively, I walked over to her and placed my hand on her bare shoulder. She didn't look back up at me, so I lifted her chin with my finger. Her light blue eyes shone under the dim lighting and her tears reflected the light.

"Tell me." I whispered.

"I-I... Mark." She stated.

"What about Mark?"

I felt my hands tightening into fists as she said his name. Mark Dwight was one of Oscar's friends and a complete ass hole. I never understood what Blaise saw in him and told her countless times that he would hurt her, but she just dismissed it.

"He... I saw him kissing some other girl tonight."

"Oh, he's dead."

I turned on my heels, and stormed down the hall. Before I could enter I felt Blaise tug on my sleeve begging me to stop.

"Mal! Don't please!"

"Why not!" I turned so I was looking her in the eye.

"Because... b-because... um... Just don't alright!" she raised her voice so it matched my volume. "I can take care of him myself!"

"Yeah, you're so great at that." I said sarcastically and she slapped me on my arm.

"Mal! Just... Don't. Please?"

"... Fine. But if you don't sort it, _I will_."

"All I want is to enjoy my Prom and forget about Mark for one night."

We both hung outside the doors in silence for a moment, but then I smiled.

"Well then, you can stay with me if you want Blaise. I didn't come with anyone anyway."

I extended my hand to her and she smiled, her tears almost drying up. She slipped her hand in mine and I guided her into the main hall. Our entire year had shown up for tonight and I noticed a certain someone in a white tuxedo dancing with a petite, pixie like girl in a knee length, purple dress. Blaise and I walked over to them and they practically jumped on me.

"Mal!"

They called, gaining attention from some other people that waved at me. Amy and Ken wrapped their arms around me and squeezed. I could feel my lungs being crushed but didn't pull away – despite that fact that I couldn't.

"Hey guys."

"We've missed you Mal!" Amy squealed and she hugged me again. I rubbed her back and chuckled lightly.

"I've missed you too Amy. You two come together?"

"Yeah..." Ken said shyly, something that happened very rarely.

"Hey _Kenneth_, lovin' the tux." I commented and smirked at him.

"Thanks Buddy, you don't look that bad yourself _Malachi_."

I gave Ken a man hug and we went our separate ways, Blaise with me at all times. We wound up standing at the food table, looking out at the dancers. Kai caught my attention as he was dancing smack bang in the middle of the floor, wearing a pink tuxedo. I swear to God, I couldn't stop laughing for an entire hour. He noticed me and waved goofily. I nodded at him, saying hello, but not attracting any attention. I was good at that; you kind of have to be when you're popular. I was so focused on looking for Natara in the vast crowd that I hadn't noticed Blaise talking to me. She nudged me in my arm and I turned to her.

"Huh? Oh... sorry Blaise. My mind is... elsewhere."

"If you're looking for Natara she's over there Mal."

Blaise pointed in the distance and I followed her gaze. My eyes fell on a slim figure in the far corner and I knew it was Natara. She was being swarmed by a dozen guys, including Oscar and seemed really uncomfortable. I led Blaise over to where they were standing and smiled at Natara. Her face lit up when she saw me and pushed her way through the swarm to me.

"Mal, you're here!"

Natara threw her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. She pulled away after a short moment and returned to Oscar's side. He glared at me and snaked his arm around her waist protectively, pulling him closer to him. Blaise tugged on my arm and started walking away. Although I didn't want to, I followed her saying a quick 'Cya Later' to Natara.

I would keep to my word sooner than I expected.

* * *

><p>It was getting near the end of the dance and although the parties I held at my house or the beach were <em>way <em>better, it was still pretty awesome. I had stayed with Blaise, talking to everyone and anyone that questioned my whereabouts. Some even though I had been excluded... I'm not _that_ bad.

My thoughts were interrupted when I observed Oscar pulling Natara close to him and going to kiss her neck. My blood boiled, especially when she tried to stop him but he didn't listen to her. I overheard him say that he wanted to leave with her, now. That was _so _it.

I didn't even give it another thought and pushed through the crowd. Blaise called after me and tried to keep up but she wasn't my main priority right now. My hands were balled into tight fists and people could tell I was seriously pissed. Natara was trying to push away but I knew that Oscar was stronger than her, although Natara was quite strong herself. I grabbed Oscar roughly by his shoulder and pushed him off Natara. Blaise had caught up with me and caught Natara as she tripped backward.

"What the hell man!" Oscar yelled and got in my face.

_Bad idea._

"Back the hell off Oscar." I growled, staring him down.

He knew about my reputation and so did his little followers, I wasn't someone to mess with unless you wanted to wind up with a broken nose and possible broken ribs. He knew it and started to falter almost immediately. His peers didn't even step up to defend him, which I knew they wouldn't. We attracted attention from teachers and other school students, but like I cared. He broke eye contact first and stepped backward before Natara jumped in between us.

"Mal!" she screamed at me. I'll admit she kind of scared me. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean Natara, he was out of line! I'm not gonna let you be another girl to add onto his list!"

"What list? And FYI, I don't need you to protect me all the time!

Without another word she turned on her hells and ran outside, Blaise shortly following. Ken walked over to me while Amy ran after the girls. He placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled me away, despite my resistance. When we were a good distance away from the others he let me go and turned to me.

"Mal, buddy, what happened?"

"It was Oscar! You know about his nickname, and I'm not going to let Natara become another girl to add onto his list!"

"Mal... you can't keep doing this. Natara is old enough and strong enough to take care of herself and know what she wants."

"You didn't see it man! You didn't see it!"

"You're right, I didn't. Maybe he was out of line, maybe he wasn't. All I know is right now, you need to go and apologise to Natara."

"... You're right..."

I patted Ken on his bicep and ran after Natara. I know I may have gone about it all wrong, but I knew I was right. Oscar was wrong for her and I wasn't going to let her get hurt. I ran out onto the field and saw her, Amy and Blaise sat under a large oak tree. As I approached Amy scowled at me and got in my face.

_Seriously, what was it with people and yelling in my face?_

"How dare you!"

"Amy-"

"No! Don't you dare interrupt me! You come here after missing an entire year and _ruin _Natara's night! Who do you think you are?"

"Amy!" I raised my voice and she flinched.

I shook my head and dodged past her over to Natara. When she saw me she stood up and looked as if she was going to storm off. Natara looked at Blaise and she nodded before walking away. I was left alone with Natara outside as the light breeze whipped our hair. We stood in silence for a while and for the first time tonight, I looked at her. I saw what she was wearing and my breath was caught in my throat. She looked immensely breathtaking.

Her shoulder length coffee coloured hair was wavy and framed her face. She had a floor length midnight purple dress on that flowed lightly as the wind hit it. Her make-up was simple, yet stunning. Just like her.

Much to my surprise she jumped on me, throwing her arms around my neck and resting her head in my shoulder. I stood in shock for a brief moment before I reacted and cradled her in my arms. I felt my shoulder growing damp and stroked Natara's hair tenderly.

"Hey... come on Nat, don't cry."

I continued to hold her but pulled back so I was looking into her eyes. They were shining as the moonlight reflected off them and her face, highlighting her beautiful features. Fresh tears formed in her eyes and rolled onto her cheeks, but I wiped them away with my thumb.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered to her and she smiled slightly.

"No Mal, don't be. I should be thanking you."

"Huh? Then... why did you-"

"I needed an excuse to get out of there. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Wow... you really are clever."

She smiled although her tears rolled onto her cheeks.

"I try."

I returned her smile and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. I heard her breathe deeply and she snuggled herself into my chest. I could feel her shivering slightly, so removed my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She thanked me and rested her head on my chest again. We shared a long quiet moment until I heard footsteps from behind us. I turned my head and saw Oscar storming up the field. Natara followed my gaze and sighed. I pulled away from Natara and took a defensive position in front of her.

"Hey!" he shouted as he neared.

"What is it Oscar." I growled.

"What are you doing to my girl?"

"'Your girl?'"

"Yeah. _My Girl._" He repeated

"FYI Oscar, Natara has a name. And she isn't your girl."

He growled and shoved me in my chest hard, but I hardly budged. He seemed shocked that it did nothing and I was getting pissed. Despite my warnings, he tried again and I sighed. Oscar threw a threat of desperation at me but I dismissed it and threw a swift, brutal right hook to his jaw. He immediately stumbled back and lay knocked out on the floor. Natara gasped but broke into laughter after a short moment. I turned back to face her and she smiled.

"Bet that felt good didn't it?"

"Hell yeah. I've wanted to do that for _years_."

She giggled again and walked up to me. My knuckles were burning, but I didn't care. Natara slipped her hand into mine and I felt that pain minimize. Her hands were smooth and soft in mine and I couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corners of my lips. Natara looked up into my sapphire blue eyes and I stared into her stunning hazel ones.

I don't know what came over me, but I leant down and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Her lips were soft and I could taste the sweet, strawberry flavoured Chap Stick that was present. We stayed like that for a long moment, enjoying each other's company before I stepped it up a notch. When the opportunity arose, I slipped my tongue into her mouth and felt her gasp, she didn't pull back though. I tasted her warmth and explored her mouth and she ran her fingers through my hair. There was a long moment before I broke the kiss. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, shocked. I dismissed it with a quick peck on her cheek. She smiled and rested her forehead against mine. We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before she whispered something to me.

"Mal,"

"Yeah?"

"Let's get out of here..."

I smirked, but didn't question her further. Like Ken said, she's old enough now to know what she wants. Who was I to deny it her?

We made our way to my car and drove to her place, since her family wasn't in. Dinner or something, I don't really know. I hardly got through the door before she jumped on me again. I pressed her against the wall and kissed her neck gently. It was her first time, so I didn't push anything and took it slow. She seemed to appreciate my gentleness and because of that, Natara wasn't nervous and we went all the way.

Best Prom Night _Ever_.


	6. Chapter 6

_Our Own World_

_Chapter Six_

_Until We Meet Again..._

_**Hello to all who is reading this! :)  
>So the time has come, yes, the last chapter of Our Own World! It's been a pleasure writing this and I wanted to thank everyone personally who readfavourited/followed and reviewed. It would have been a little longer, but I got no requests of things that people might have wanted me to write about, so I've gone to my last chapter (Which I would have anyway after requests) So anyway, I hope you enjoy and please drop me a review or PM with a rating out of 5 (5 stars being the best). Thank you. **_

_**-Molly**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies:<strong>_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**__** – Hee! Thank you no problem! :) I haven't watched VD yet... I'm really behind so yeah... ;)**_

_**Maltararox21 (Katie) **__**–Hahah, yeah Mal is protective. I like that about him :) Hee! Thank you! Oscar is an ass, so glad I got his character perfectly! ;) I know right? CoD is out today! Whoop! Hahah, you never fail to make me smile with the things you say in your reviews! Noooo! Blaise and Mal together? NEVER! Hehehe, I do know how much you love that! LYLAS too!**_

_**Barnu – **__**Thank you! **_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear **__**– Hee! :D **_

_**Oryt**__** (Hannah) – Hahah, sorry about that! Hahah, yup! Me included! He is isn't he? He just doesn't appreciate Natara at all!**_

_**Jamzie13 (Jamie) **__**– Sorry it took so long to update! But thank you!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mal's POV – Age 18 onwards<strong>_

It had been about a month now... since my Mom had passed away. It was nearing my birthday, the first of many without her. I was past the tears now and only felt a constant wrenching deep in my heart. Cynthia wasn't passed the tears and seemed to be constantly crying; her boyfriend, Mitch, was also around our house all the time, trying his hardest to comfort her. Not that I didn't appreciate his efforts, but honestly, saying 'it's alright' is _not_ helping. Clearly it isn't alright. And I don't think it would be for a while... maybe even forever. Cynthia has had to become my legal guardian even though I think that I'm old enough to take care of myself. She insisted though and in the state she's in I decided that it was best if I didn't argue.

I can still remember that night as if it just happened...

"_Mom?" I called as I opened the hospital door to her room, peaking my head in. _

"_Mal... Cynthia..." She whispered and her voice was quiet and weak. _

Her breathing was heavy and she looked like a skeleton... so thin. My heart skipped a beat every time I visited her and noticed her getting worse and worse. I had just heard the worst news possible from the doctor who had been monitoring her.

'_She probably won't make it through the night.'_

I had fought back the tears and tried my hardest to stop my anger from boiling over and hitting him. He couldn't do anything after all, but I needed someone to blame. Anyone. This wasn't fair, but I figured that someone was punishing me for my behaviour over the years. The constant trouble and fighting.

Cynthia and I had sat either side of her bed and spoke to her, actually having the first proper conversation that we had, had in years. No telling me off for anything, none of Cynthia's problems. None of that. Just a genuine conversation about random things. We mainly focused on memories and had a couple of laughs. It was nearing midnight when Mom started drifting away and we all knew it. She struggled to keep her eyes open and coughed constantly. It was now that she took our hands and started talking to us individually. She started with Cynthia, telling her to find love and start her own family. And look after me of course. Then she turned to me and I swallowed. I didn't want her to have her last ever talk with me because I wanted her to stay here on earth, alive and well again. Cynthia had started crying already but I was still fighting the tears, determined to be strong for my family. Her voice and words still ring true in my ears now...

"_Malachi... I know that despite the trouble you get into that you're a good man... please, for me, promise me that you'll get yourself out of it. Get a job that you love and actually start living your life..."_

"_I will Mom. I promise." _

"_Good... Thank you..." _She squeezed my hand lightly _"And, look after your sister. She needs you... I love you so much Son..."_

"_I love you too Mom."_

"_... Mal, where's your father?"_

"_I-I don't know... he said he'd try to come... but-"_

"_I understand... I doubted they would let him out anyway..."_

I saw the pain in her eyes then, as she said those words. Not from the Cancer... not this time. She was heartbroken... devastated that she couldn't see Dad once more before she died. I knew he would never come. He would never keep his promise. We didn't say anything else, but sat together listening to her heart monitor as it slowly dimmed... until there was nothing left but a horrid elongated beep. I held her hand the entire time and watched her. It was only when she was gone that I broke. I couldn't hold it anymore. Cynthia released a heartbreaking sob and I let tears escape my eyes and run down my cheeks. I couldn't believe she was gone... in those split seconds she had drifted away and left us. I begged her to wake up, for her to come back... but she never did. The doctor had come in and recorded her time of death, saying he was sorry for our loss. I crossed the room over to Cynthia and held her as she cried into my shoulder. We had sat there for a long time, mourning the loss of our mother. Little did I know that it would get even worse in a month.

I had been forced to go back to school for the last week of our school lives, where my friends had welcomed me with open arms. I felt to numb to show them any emotion though, even to Natara. I had caught her glancing over at me quite a few times during lessons but found myself unable to feel anything. I was completely numb from head to toe. Normally, I would have felt my heart race in my chest a little and maybe flashed her my usual charming smile. But not now.

On the last day, after school Natara had tagged along with me, saying that she needed to talk. I didn't argue, maybe it would have been nice to have her around. It always was when Mom was dying and she made me forget. Or block it out at least. I had been getting into more fights than usual over this past week and almost fractured someone's skull. Luckily Ken had pulled me off or I don't think I would have stopped. I was getting out of hand and I knew it, but I couldn't stop. I had promised my Mom that I would, but now that she was gone it seemed that things took a turn for the worst.

We arrived outside my house and immediately went upstairs. My sister was crying in the living room again, with Mitch, and I thought it best to give her space. We sat down on my bed and Natara placed her bag on the floor. I didn't speak, or even look her in the eye until she made me.

"Mal," she said softly "I know it's been a rough month for you... but I need to tell you something..."

Natara slipped her hand into mine and I stared at them for a long moment before entwining our fingers together. She smiled and I could feel the slightest smile tug at the corner of my lips. I sighed and lifted my head so I was looking into her beautiful emerald eyes. Ever since Prom night I couldn't help but notice how perfect she really is. Everything about her was perfect, even when she had no make-up on or her hair was windswept. Nothing could faze her beauty. She reached over and stroked my cheek before continuing, her voice soft and gentle. I could tell she didn't want to say what she came here to tell me, but I knew it must have been big. And it was.

"Mal... I got in. To the academy I applied for."

"Really?" I let the first genuine smile appear onto my face in a long time. "Natara, that's great!"

I gave her a quick hug and she laughed lightly.

"Yeah... I guess so..." I scrutinised her face and noticed she didn't seem happy about it that much.

"Nat, what's wrong? Aren't you happy? You got in!"

"I know... I know. But-" She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm going to Quantico... in Virginia."

My smile faded and I sat there utterly shocked. Natara had often talked about wanting to become an FBI Agent, but I had forgotten that she had actually applied to go there. Let alone get in. She was leaving? Just like that? After everything that had happened over the last 14 years, all the things we did together. She was just going to leave San Francisco behind and walk away... I couldn't believe it.

"Nat... I-I..." My voice trailed off and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Mal, I'm so sorry... but this is a huge opportunity and I can't pass this up. Please tell me you understand..."

All I could do was nod my head, words wouldn't leave my lips. I don't know what I would do without her, how I would cope with losing Natara and Mom at the same time. We both sat in silence for a while, unsure of what to say. Finally, my speech came back to me and I said the one thing that was on my mind.

"When are you leaving...?"

"In a couple of days." She replied in an almost inaudible voice. "I'm sorry... I don't want to leave..."

"No, Natara, you _do_ want to leave. And that's alright. I want you to follow your dreams, wherever they take you."

"But-"

I didn't let her finish and pulled her into a tight hug. My heart was killing me, more than normal, but I tried to ignore it. I felt Natara wrap her arms around me and bury her face into my chest. I stroked her hair gently and let her cry. I even allowed a few pent up tears roll onto my cheeks as I cradled her.

"I'm going to miss you Mal..."

"Me too, Nat, me too..."

We stayed together for hours after that, holding each other. She comforted me about my loss and actually managed to make me feel a little better, and I reassured her that everything would be alright, no matter where she went. We would always be best friends. I told her that we'd meet again someday, regardless of how long that might be. And I prayed that I was right. Natara seemed concerned about me getting into trouble, and I didn't blame her, she was probably right. But I promised her that I would get better, and I would keep that promise. Not only to her but to my Mom as well.

I decided that I couldn't wallow in my own self pity forever after Natara had left and Ken had joined the army, Amy had gone to work with forensics along with Kai and as for Blaise, she and I stuck together throughout college. Cynthia and her new husband, Mitch (yes they got married) had moved away to Centerscore.

So in my early twenties I decided to join the SFPD, with Blaise. Now Captain, Maria Yeong welcomed me with open arms, which I honestly didn't expect. She trained me over the years and pretty soon I was promoted to Detective. I got suspended a number of times, but it wasn't my fault. The guys shouldn't have pissed me off. Much to my surprise Ken had turned up one day at the precinct and joined the SFPD as well. Then along came Amy who worked with Eric down in the crime lab. She told me that Kai was still studying more since he wanted to be, and she quotes 'The best, most sexy forensic tech EVER.' I laughed at how stupid she sounded, but it was Kai's words, which didn't surprise me. I was partnered up with Ken when Blaise decided to move on for a while and things pretty much stayed the same after that. Well, until the Maskmaker case.

I had been called back in from suspension and assigned to a new case. I had walked onto the crime scene which was a series of run-down docks just a few blocks away from the touristy hub of Fisherman's Wharf, along with Captain Yeong. I saw an all-too-familiar sight: a circle roped off by police tape and a huddle of grim-faced officers. I walked over to the scene where I saw a young woman with a plaster mask on her face. I walked over towards the body when a young woman in a dark suit stepped out from the circle and snapped a picture. Her hair obscured her face, but I noticed her shoulder-length coffee coloured hair. My initial thought was creepy-ass-woman-who-likes-to-take-pictures-of-dead-people. But I was so wrong. As I approached and told her to back away from the crime scene, she stood up and turned to me.

"Well I would but- Mal?"

She gasped and so did I. No way.

"Natara?"

I didn't hesitate to hug her, she laughed lightly and Maria watched us, confused.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" I asked, pulling away.

"I got assigned to the Maskmaker case, to help with profiling... It's good to see you, Mal."

"It's good to see you too, Nat."

"Detective Fallon. You know this young woman?" Maria said, walking over to us.

"Yeah, we practically grew up together."

We looked into each other's eyes and I saw the same beauty and shine that I had seen all those years ago. Natara looked so much older, so much more mature. I knew then that I was in love with her, my heart started beating faster and I could hardly breathe, I was that happy to see her again. Captain Yeong ordered us to get back to work, and we obeyed, but all the while we stole glances at each other and slipped a memory or two. I knew that this was going to be the _best _time of my life. I had everyone I cared about around me, and I couldn't be better. Who knows what adventures we'll have?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading. Please remember to drop a review and rating for me? Love you all and hope you enjoyed!<em>**

-Molly

Copyright.


End file.
